Steam
by Munk19
Summary: It started out as a heated sexual tension between the two brothers. Eventually it became so much hotter when their heat rose in temperature and their sexual desire began to boil into lust - and for one chipmunk - love. Written with SawyerSeville19.


**Steam**

**_Written With SawyerSeville19_**

* * *

It was around 9 o'clock at night, and Simon Seville walked inside his home after spending the last couple of hours at the local library. He stayed overtime due to the high amount of research he's done for his History project. He noticed that the car was not in the driveway. He assumed that Dave had to work late, and he knew that Theodore was spending the night with Eleanor. As for his older brother, Alvin, he knew that he was probably playing a video game in his room.

Simon began to climb up the stairs to head the bathroom. We wanted to brush his teeth before gathering his school work and get ready for bed. As he opened the bathroom door, he instantly felt heated steam hit his face, followed by the sound of the shower running. His glasses fogged up, causing the bespectacled chipmunk to take two steps back to take off his glasses and clean the steam off with his shirt. He pushed his glasses back on, getting a clear vision of the bathroom door.

He instantly concluded that Alvin was taking his night showers. His face instantly turned crimson of the thought of his older brother in the shower. He bit his lip, wondering if he should go to his room or wait for Alvin to finish showering from where he stood. His mind told him to follow the former, but his legs were too paralyzed to move. He wanted to wait for Alvin. Getting to see his older brother wrapped in a towel, his body glistening with water.

Simon sighed and leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door. For the past three months, Alvin and Simon had felt sexual tension while they argued. It got to the point where being in very close contact would cause their bodies to become heated with wants and needs. They simply cured the desire by fooling around with each other. It helped very much and they both enjoyed it. Simon even remembered the first time they had their sexual encounter. It was in their dressing room while they were on tour. They were close in getting caught, which is why they had continued their dirty acts in more private places. But ever since school began, they had been too distracted. Simon focused more on his academics while Alvin focused playing basketball for their school. They never even spoke about their past sexual fun again. Simon had thought about it a couple of times. He just wondered if Alvin thought about it himself.

With that thought in mind, Simon decided it would have been best if he'd wait in his room. He grabbed the door knob to shut the door. He stopped instantly when he heard something. He leaned a little closer to listen. If his ears weren't deceiving him, he sworn he can hear Alvin moaning. The sound echoed lightly with the mixture of the shower running, and Simon could hear the moaning get a little louder; this time with a light whimper of the name 'Simon' being repeated over and over.

Simon smirked in amusement at the sound of this. He was absolutely flattered that his older brother still thought of him in a sexual way. He closed his eyes and smiled as he listened to his brother's moaning as he imagined Alvin pleasuring himself. He missed hearing the sound of his older brother moaning. It always got him feeling aroused. He could feel his body heating up with desire once again. A feeling he hasn't felt in a while.

Simon instantly opened his eyes to open the door a little more. He continued to hear Alvin as his sounds overpowered the running water. He walked in a little further, now fully inside the steamed up bathroom. With the steam surrounding him and the sound of Alvin's loud moaning, he could feel the temptation to strip his clothes off right then and there. It was really hot in the bathroom.

Simon looked down to see Alvin's worn clothes scattered on the floor. Simon blushed, seeing Alvin's boxer shorts in front of him. He really missed being with Alvin. It made him really happy.

His thoughts was cut short when he heard Alvin close in climaxing, screaming his name louder and louder. Simon smirked and leaned against the bathroom sink, listening to Alvin's close release. Seconds have passed, and Simon heard Alvin climaxing just after his name slipped out of his mouth. After that, the sound of the shower running was the only thing that Simon heard. He figured Alvin was cleaning himself up after his little fun. However, Simon felt the need to make his presence known, not wanting this being the last climax he heard from his brother. He confidentially spoke.

"I can make you come harder than that, you know."

There was the sound of movement against the tub and the curtain being pulled back, revealing a soaked Alvin from the waist up. Simon smiled in greeting.

"What are you doing in here?" Alvin demanded, hoping his annoyance would drown out his embarrassment at being caught. But he'd be lucky if he wasn't blushing so hard.

"I came in to brush my teeth. But you kind of distracted me," Simon said as he openly allowed his eyes to follow the water droplets racing down Alvin's chest to his stomach.

Alvin forced himself not to squirm under the heated gaze. "Well, did you enjoy what you heard?"

"I did. But I stand by what I said." Simon got to work on the buttons on his shirt, undoing them so he could remove the article of clothing.

Alvin's eyes were just as attentive to the skin Simon was revealing as Simon's eyes had been to his body. "I hope you're still able to back your words up. It's been a while, you know."

Simon's shy demeanor has long since vanished thanks to their exploits. So when he got to his boxers, he didn't blush nor did he hesitate. Ironically, it seemed Alvin had adopted the tendencies of being shy and hesitant. Though he'd never admit it and Simon knew better than to bring the subject up.

Simon, now undressed, approached the tub. "May I join you?"

It took all of Alvin's willpower not to look away from Simon's heated, intense gaze. He nodded and moved so Simon could climb in.

Simon pulled the curtain back into place, smiling a slight predatory smile as he reached out for his lover. Alvin allowed him to pull him close, his breath catching as their groins made contact. Excitement spiked inside Alvin's body, causing his pupils to expand slightly.

"Now," Simon's voice broke whatever trance Alvin was falling into. "Did you manage to actually clean up while you were in here?"

Alvin shuddered as Simon trailed a hand up his arm and to his neck. "I figured I'd clean after I got dirty." Simon chuckled before leaning in for a kiss. Alvin blinked in confusion.

"Thinking ahead I see," Simon said after breaking the chaste kiss to trail his lips along Alvin's neck. A moan escaped Alvin when he felt his brother licking his neck.

"Wait a minute," Alvin said, pushing Simon back so their eyes could meet. "Something's different about this. What are you up to?"

"Isn't being up to something your job?" Simon asked with a chuckle. While he spoke he pushed Alvin against the wall of the shower.

Alvin's back arched at the sudden cold, making him shiver slightly. "That's why I'm asking. You're doing things different. We've never done all this kissing before."

"I've been thinking about doing something a little different," Simon said vaguely as he dragged his hands across Alvin's chest and stomach.

"H-How different?" Alvin cursed himself mentally for stammering, but Simon simply chuckled.

"Well...sex," Simon answered.

"Sex?!"

Simon was glad no one was home. Alvin would have definitely given their whole charade away with that one word. Or at least caused an awkward conversation with their dad. "I'm right here, Alvin. No need to yell."

Alvin's mind went blank. Sex. Simon wanted to have sex? Now his mind was going into overdrive. It was one thing to fool around, but Alvin wasn't sure how he felt about actually having sex.

"We can always wait," Simon reassured. Alvin was shaking his head before he even knew he'd made up his mind.

"No. It's okay. I-I want to," Alvin said. Simon arched an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Alvin smiled, reaching up and pulling Simon into an uncertain kiss, unused to the display of affection.

"I hope you know I'm topping," Simon said as he began a gentle grinding to help get things started. Alvin shuddered and met his brother's movements with his own.

"Why do you get to top?" Alvin demanded, his breath catching as pleasure pooled towards his growing erection.

Simon brushed their lips together, feeling Alvin hesitate before reciprocating the action. "Because I did research and I know what to do. Besides, I have to keep my word after all."

Stopping the grinding, Simon pulled Alvin into another kiss. It was obvious his brother was unused to them and now was as good a time as any to see how much effect a good make-out session had on him.

Alvin kissed back eventually, quickly falling into the rhythm of catching and releasing his lover's lips. If Simon wanted to turn him on, he'd have to do better than that.

As though reading his mind, or in this case his body, Simon deepened the kiss with his tongue. Sliding it past Alvin's lips to explore the warmth and sweetness of Alvin's mouth.

Alvin gripped Simon tighter as he moaned into the kiss. Simon could feel the both of them harden under the intimacy of the kiss and he pulled back to kiss along Alvin's neck.

"Wow," Alvin breathed out as he caught his breath. Simon trailed his tongue up Alvin's neck and he smirked when he felt a shudder race through Alvin's body.

He slid his hand down and began stroking his brother. Alvin moaned and bucked into Simon's grip. Simon chuckled as he nipped at the sensitive spot at his neck as he further stimulated his lover's body.

When a tremor raced through Alvin's body, Simon stopped all his actions and reached for Alvin's body wash. Alvin pouted at the lack of attention but he was watching Simon closely.

After making sure nothing in the body wash was harmful, he coated two of his fingers before setting the bottle aside. He met Alvin's eyes and smiled before giving him a quick kiss.

He reached between Alvin's legs and circled the opening before sliding a finger in past the ring of muscles. Alvin gasped and arched, biting his lip to stifle a whimper.

With no other leverage to hold on to, Alvin settled for Simon's shoulder. His grip tightened when he felt the finger in him go deeper before Simon began a slow pumping movement.

"Doing okay so far?" Simon asked, searching Alvin's eyes because he knew his mouth would lie.

"Yeah, fine." Simon withdrew the finger and pushed back with the second one as well. Alvin fought hard not to tense and he felt the digits slide inside him. "Um, why do people even ha-have sex? I don't see w-what the big deal is..."

Simon smiled, settling into the pattern of pumping twice, and scissoring once to help stretch Alvin out. This action got a wonderful blush from his lover. "You'll see soon." Alvin made a noise somewhere between a scoff and a whimper. "How do you feel?"

"I'm good," he said slightly breathless, his body relaxing under the movements. Simon nodded and did a few extra scissoring motions before removing his fingers. Grabbing the body wash he got to work lubing up his erection, biting back a moan as he stroked himself in the process.

"Okay, Alvin. Ready?" Alvin nodded. Simon gripped Alvin's thigh and held it up so he could use his other hand to guide himself in. Once he breeched the tight muscles, he pulled Alvin's other leg up, successfully holding him off the floor of the tub. Alvin helped by wrapping his legs around Simon's waist.

Alvin braced his hands on Simon's shoulders, his gaze fixated on where their bodies were merging. His breath hitched as he felt Simon easing himself further along. Simon grabbed his attention with a peck on the head, making the older look up. Simon leaned in and kissed him, distracting him as he slid further in until he was fully embedded.

Simon knew to wait, so he broke the kiss and kissed under Alvin's jaw and neck. "You love kissing, don't you?" Alvin shifted his hips and winced, okay not ready yet.

"I love kissing you," Simon corrected.

"We agreed not to kiss, remember?" A sharp pang of hurt shot through Simon, but he pushed it aside.

"Are you ready?" Alvin wiggled his hips and when nothing more than a twinge of pain hit him, he nodded.

It started out slow. Alvin could feel the slow drag of his brother from inside him as he pulled back and the quick snap of his hips as he rocked back into him. The rhythm was precise, meant to give Alvin the chance to adjust to it. Well, he adjusted and now he wanted to know what was so great about sex.

So when he met Simon's thrust with his own buck, Simon smiled and took the hint.

Alvin's back arched as soon as Simon found a steady rhythm. Alvin shuddered, keeping his hands on Simon's shoulders, his grip tightening at each thrust.

Simon chuckled lightly at his brother's silence. He knew Alvin well, and his brother was not a silent lover. He nuzzled Alvin's cheek with his nose to get his attention. "Does it feel good?" He punctuated his question with a particularly hard thrust.

Alvin moaned. "W-what are you doing?" Simon tilted his head to the side.

"I want you to feel good," Simon said as though it was common sense, which it was. But their history of fooling around was never this...Alvin didn't know how to describe it.

Alvin inhaled his breath before exhaling, "Can you start slow please?" Okay, so maybe he still had some slight adjusting to do.

Simon nodded in understanding. Ignoring his own urge to speed up, Simon proceeded to thrust in a slow pace, for Alvin's sake. He could tell Alvin was stifling his moans, but the slight buck of his hips was enough for him to know he was feeling pleasure now. Simon smiled, "How's that?"

Alvin opened his mouth to respond, but quickly regretted it with a dark blush as a moan slipped past, causing Simon to chuckle lightly. Simon brushed his lips against Alvin's, panting lightly at his own pleasure filling him. He pecked Alvin's lips and moved down to his neck, inhaling Alvin's scent. His thrusts started to pick up a little, causing Alvin's head to rear back and his eyes become hooded.

There was something different about this to Alvin. Not that he went around having sex with people. But he knew what being with Simon was like, and this was slightly familiar, but also different enough that he'd notice. His breathing hitched as Simon's pace increased by a fraction.

"Simon..." he breathed out, his back arching at a particularly deep thrust. Simon repeated the motion, as aware of Alvin's body and reactions to get an idea of what his lover liked.

Alvin's hips jerked with a series of quick muscle spasms and he clung tightly to Simon's shoulders when something in him was hit. Simon smiled at the reaction, growing increasingly more curious as to how Alvin would react to a full on assault to that bundle of nerves inside him.

Panting slightly now, Alvin's legs were trembling as Simon lifted them higher on his waist. Whatever he was doing, Alvin hoped he would hurry up and fuck him now. He was so ready.

Simon slid his hands from gripping Alvin's thighs to cupping his rear, giving himself full control over everything they did. He thrust into Alvin in deep, long thrusts, only speeding up at Alvin's insistent whine and the tight squeeze of his legs around him.

"Yes," Alvin sighed out before a moan slipped past his lips after another well aimed thrust brushed that spot. "Simon, please..."

Simon would probably wonder later about how easy it had been to turn Alvin into a slut for him. For now, he simply chuckled and adjusted his pace once more. Alvin's reaction was instant, his head falling back against the shower wall and his legs clenching around Simon. It was obvious now what Alvin liked.

Using his position to his advantage, Simon began a more rigorous pace. He placed soft, open mouthed kisses across Alvin's chest, up his neck and met Alvin's panting mouth with his own.

Alvin shuddered as he kissed back, suddenly overwhelmed with something that wasn't due to Simon's actions. He broke the kiss to catch his breath. "Harder...please..." Alvin was going to break his record for his use of the word "please" Simon realized with a smile.

He obliged. All his restraints were broken now. Alvin clearly wanted a hard, fast and deep encounter and Simon was more than ready to give it to him.

His next thrust was packed fully with everything Simon knew Alvin liked. Add a prostate exam to that and you got...

Alvin cried out, his back arching and head tossing back heavily against the wall. Simon frowned at that, but Alvin didn't seem to notice. "Again..." Alvin panted, blushing darkly, his blue eyes hooded and glazed over.

Alvin's body took Simon's assault eagerly, willingly. Simon was half worried Alvin would end up with a concussion by the time they were done, with the way he kept throwing his head back. The other half that wasn't worried was focused on the steady flow of pre-cum leaking from Alvin's erection.

Each withdraw, Simon could feel Alvin's body clinging to him, trying to suction him back in as though starving for his contact. It made Simon's head spin and he gladly rewarded Alvin with a return thrust that pounded the bundle of nerves with a ferocity that would leave it numb after they're done.

Alvin felt like he was falling into the most wonderful state of lustful hysteria. He felt so out of control, yet totally aware of where he was, what they were doing and how he felt. Oh, God, it felt so good he could cry. A warmth touched his lips and the sensation quickly surrounded the rest of his body. He whimpered, kissing his lover back. He relinquished his death grip from Simon's shoulders and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck.

The...taste of this kiss was different. It was entirely Simon, mixed with cocoa and vanilla. But there was something else...something Alvin couldn't place as a flavor. It was an emotion. A very strong, very true emotion. He pulled Simon closer, unwilling to let go of this almost discovery.

Simon felt Alvin gasp into their kiss before his brother pulled back slightly. "Simon..." he moaned softly. Another thrust into him and Alvin arched sharply. "Simon...Si..."

Simon nuzzled Alvin's nose, getting his full attention. Their eyes met and Alvin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Why was he looking at him like that? Simon kissed him chastely. A tingling sensation surged down to Alvin's core from the action.

"I love you, Alvin."

Alvin blinked, feeling unusually flustered at the comment. Before he could respond, Simon thrust into him, making his breath catch.

"Ready to come for me? I know you're close." Simon chuckled lightly before occupying his lips with Alvin's neck. Alvin was panting heavily when Simon gripped his erection and began stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Simon...Si...I-I won't last long...if you do that..." Alvin shuddered, biting his lip before a moan slipped past. His words only made Simon move both his hand and his hips faster. "Si..!" He gripped Simon tighter, his legs trembling with his impending orgasm.

They came together. Simon rode them both through their climaxes, and Alvin arched, rearing his head back against the wall. Simon thrust in one last time, making Alvin whimper at the rub against his prostate and another stream of cum shot from his body.

**000**

After cleaning themselves in the shower, and sharing a few quick kisses, both brothers were already drying themselves off with their own signature colored towels. A feeling of satisfaction was humming in their bodies, and for one chipmunk, a feeling of love.

'Wow," Simon smiled as he wrapped the towel around his waist. "That was amazing." He watched as Alvin, who also had a towel wrapped around his waist, brushing his teeth.

Alvin finished brushing and spit in the sink. He chuckled, looking at Simon through the bathroom mirror. "You can say that again." His gaze fell to the sink as be used the running water to clean it.

Simon smiled shyly, staring at his brothers beautiful form through the bathroom mirror. Something that began as an act of pleasure turned into something so much for the bespectacled chipmunk. He couldn't help feeling a rush of joy and love in his body at the sight of his older brother. And after experiencing their first time in the shower, Simon knew that their relationship was so much more.

Alvin looked back up at the mirror to see his younger brother smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow, "What are you looking at?"

Simon blinked and shook his head, giving Alvin a warm smile. "Nothing, just..." He could feel his heart race as soft blue eyes were directed towards him. "...you look good after your showers."

Alvin smirked, "You don't look bad yourself, Si."

Simon could feel a blush form on his face from the nickname. Something about the way Alvin said his name made him heat up like an oven. He watched as Alvin brushed his hair.

Alvin shuddered as he felt warm arms wrapped around his waist. A sudden tingling sensation ran through his body as he felt smooth lips kissing his neck. "Simon?"

Simon smiled, inhaling Alvin's fresh scent on the crook of his neck. "Mm, I love the smell of your body wash, Alvin." He began to nuzzle his cheek against Alvin, staring at his confused blue eyes through the mirror.

"Um, thanks." He felt himself blush at the close contact. Feeling Simon's bare chest against his bare back. The contact felt good, but Alvin still was confused about Simon's affectionate behavior towards him. "Simon, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

Alvin turned around, seeing Simon's gray eyes falling down on him. Their chests pressed together. He looked away. "This, Simon. The kisses, the love you, all this affection." He shook his head, looking back up at his eyes. "Where are you going with this?"

Simon looked away, his heart racing with anxiety. "I want more, Alvin..." He trailed off, keeping his eye contact away.

Alvin shook his head and placed his hand on Simon's cheek, making him look at his eyes. "More what, Simon?" His voice was soft and loving.

Simon gulped, feeling Alvin's strong blue eyes pulling him close, wanting to kiss his soft lips. "I want...more..." He sighed, closing his eyes before opening them again, "I want more of you." Alvin just stared at him. Simon took this opportunity to continue. "I want more in our relationship. I want more of your kisses, those damn soft lips. The way you look at me with those beautiful blue eyes..."

"Si," Alvin whispered, but Simon continued.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Alvin."

Alvin blinked, the shock still in his eyes. He could feel his body heating and his heart racing. He whispered, "Why, Si?"

"Because I'm in love with you."

Alvin blinked. He didn't want to believe the words that just came out of his brother's mouth. He could feel his heart quickening its pace and his mind going through mixed emotions. He tried to speak, but no words came out. Eventually, he found his words. "You- You're in love with me?"

Simon nodded slowly. He whispered, "So much."

Alvin gulped, looking away from his brother's strong gaze. Everything made sense to him. The puzzle was now put together, but the image was still blurry. He felt soft fingers gently stroke his cheek that gave him goose bumps. He looked up to see worry in Simon's eyes.

"Are you, Alvin?" Simon asked gently. He could see the mixed emotions in Alvin's eyes. The light trembling of his soft lips, as if he was trying to say something. "Please tell me."

Alvin couldn't believe how nervous he was at the moment. All he had to do was answer Simon. Could it be that their encounters have caused an emotional connection that is way beyond brotherly? It sure felt like it. And here they stand now, half naked in a bathroom with only an inch of space between their bodies. It all came down to Alvin's own feelings. Has he fallen for Simon?

"_Alvin," _Simon spoke softly with emphasis in his name. Alvin shuddered. He could feel the sound of his deep strong voice tickling every single nerve in his body. He didn't want to deny that if felt so good. But he needed answers. He needed to understand.

"When did you start feeling like this?" Alvin asked, not trying to sound mean.

Simon let out a breath. "Ever since school started," Simon paused. "I've been missing all our sexual encounters together. I came to the realization that I was not just missing fooling around, but I was missing you..." He trailed off, feeling himself blush. He looked away, whispering, "I'm sorry."

Alvin blinked slowly and brought Simon's attention back to him. He could see tears develop in his eyes. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I'm a fool, Alvin." He could feel beads of tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm making myself believe we can be something more. I ruined something good between us, just because I couldn't hold in my own damn feelings."

"You didn't ruin anything, Si." Alvin spoke softly. "You made things so much better. I've never regretted any of our moments together, and you shouldn't regret your own feelings." He smiled. "I've never felt so alive with anyone else but you." He wiped away a tear from Simon's cheek.

Simon let out a breath and rested his forehead against Alvin's. "I need to know, Alvin." They kept their gaze on each other. "Do you?"

Alvin swallowed. "Si, you've brought this on me suddenly. Even our sex was very spontaneous. All of this is happening too fast..." Simon felt his heart was tugging towards rejection any second. He was fearing this moment. "...but..." Simon pulled away from Alvin too look at him fully. To his shock, he was smiling. "...you're amazing. And nobody can love me like you can. Nobody." Simon smiled.

"I am totally in love with you, Si."

It was sudden, but passionate, as Simon held Alvin into a delicious kiss. Tongues played as Simon placed his hands on Alvin's bare hips, who was leaning back against the bathroom sink. Simon reluctantly pulled away, giving Alvin a look. "Don't play with me, Alvin."

Alvin chuckled, "I would never play with you, Si." Alvin smirked as he stroked Simon's bare chest with his tip of his fingers. Simon smiled in bliss. "Well, unless we're fooling around, then in that case, I play with you a lot."

Simon chuckled, holding Alvin close to him. "I love playing with you."

Alvin smiled, and with playfulness in his eyes, he pulled Simon's lips close to his. "And I love you, Si."

"I love you too, Alvin." Simon whispered, taking Alvin's lips for himself as they both shared a delectable kiss. Their bodies rising with heated passion and boiling love - resulting in pure, hot steam.


End file.
